The roof of a structure protects the interior from inclement weather and exposure to the elements, while providing the exterior of the structure with a pleasing aesthetic appearance. Sloped, pitched, and/or angled roofs normally possess superior water drainage capabilities and improved longevity when compared to flat roofs, and are generally considered to be more aesthetically pleasing. However, a sloped roof is typically more time consuming and significantly more costly to install than a flat roof. These expenditures are further exacerbated when constructing a roof from more costly and/or durable materials, that are more difficult to manipulate, such as when utilizing a metal roofing system. As a result, many existing structures have been constructed with flat roofs to reduce the time and expense of construction. This is especially true of structures in which a buyer or lessee does not intend a long-term occupation, where longevity of a roof would not be a primary concern. Inclement weather and the passage of time have necessitated repair and/or replacement of many existing roofs, and as such, it is often desirable to retrofit an existing structure with a sloped roof.
Typically, to install a sloped roof, a base runner or similar, generally flat base surface is provided, upon which upright columns can be secured, spaced apart in rows. At the top of each row of columns, one or more purlins are secured, each purlin generally including a horizontally extending “C” shaped or “Z” shaped channel atop which the body of a sloped roof can be affixed. Attachment of purlins to the columns is normally performed by securing a first portion of an angle iron, purlin clip, or similar angled connector to the column, and a second portion of the connector to the purlin, with the orientation of the connector determining the angular relationship between the column and purlin.
Each purlin must be secured to the columns across which it extends at an angle corresponding to the desired slope of the roof. Thus, each connector must be individually secured to a respective column at an angle that enables proper orientation of the purlin relative to the column. Conventionally, a taut wire, string, or similar type of guide is extended from the intended apex of the roof toward an intended edge of the roof, at an angle corresponding to the desired slope, to provide a reference usable to facilitate engagement of each connector and purlin to its respective column. However, installation of each connector and purlin to each column must be individually measured to ensure accuracy. This is a time consuming process, and due to the numerous manual measurements involved, the process is also prone to cumulative inaccuracies.
A need exists for connectors and methods that enable rapid, efficient installation of purlins, and reduce or eliminate the numerous individual manual measurements required for proper installation.
A need also exists for connectors and methods that enable reliable and accurate installation of purlins relative to columns to facilitate installation of a roof having a desired slope.
Embodiments of the present invention meet these needs.
Embodiments of the present invention are described below with reference to the listed Figures.